Today's work environment has become more mobile with the advancement of portable technologies. This is particularly true in the areas of computers and hand-held test equipment. In this regard, computers may be easily converted from a hard wired system to a wireless system by the use of portable adapters having wireless line of sight capabilities, such as infrared (IR) adapters. Such adapters include a casing housing electronics, a cable for physical connection to the computer, and a signal transmitter/receiver port located in the casing. In operation, the computer operator physically connects one end of the cable to the computer and the other end to the adapter. The operator then aligns the receiver/transmitter port of the adapter with a corresponding communications port located in a second piece of equipment, such as a printer. The computer remains in communication with the second piece of equipment as long as the signal remains uninterrupted. Thus, portable adapters are a growing part of today's mobile work environment.
Another growing part of a mobile work environment is hand-held instruments, such as scanners and multimeters. Hand-held instruments generally include a casing housing electronics, and a probe operatively connected to the electronics by a cable. In operation, the operator typically holds the casing in one hand and holds the probe in the other hand to retrieve data for analysis on site or at a more convenient location. Such hand-held instruments bring technology into remote locations that otherwise may have been inaccessible.
Thus, the advancement of portable technology has lead to a more mobile work force by the use of instruments, such as IR adapters, scanners, and multimeters. Although portable instruments are convenient for their intended use, they are not without their problems.
One such problem of portable instruments is the cumbersome nature of the instrument itself. As noted above for hand-held instruments, operation of such instruments requires both hands of the operator. However, in certain applications, the operator may require one or both hands free to simultaneously operate another device and, therefore, needs a convenient location to place the instrument. In these situations, the operator has at least two options. First, the operator may place the instrument and probe into one hand while performing work with their free hand. Alternatively, the operator may place the instrument on the ground or place it on some structure located near the work area. Both options are undesirable because of increased risk of either dropping the probe or instrument, inadvertently stepping on the instrument, or distracting the operator's attention away from the secondary device.
Prior attempts at increasing the convenience and safety of using hand-held instruments have included attachment devices, such as strap hooks and holsters. Typically, strap hooks are fastened to the instrument casing and define a belt loop. The operator threads a belt through the belt loop, thereby strapping the instrument to their clothing. Although strap hooks are useful, they have limited utility because they are specifically adapted to be strapped to the body of the operator. Holsters for hand-held instruments are adapted to be carried on the shoulder of the operator. Such holsters include a pocket that is sized to cradle the instrument and a shoulder strap. The shoulder strap is attached to the pocket, such that the instrument may be hung from the shoulder of the operator. Holsters also have limited utility because they are not easily adaptable to accommodate other attachments, such as magnet straps or Velcro.TM. strips, that are adapted to hang the instrument from an object other than the operator's body.
As noted above for wireless systems having line of sight adapters, the system is functional only when the adapter is precisely aligned with the communications port of the target machine. As a result, the adapter and communications port must be aligned on the same axis to ensure an uninterrupted data link therebetween. Such alignment requires a mount for the adapter that is both stable and ensures a constant alignment of the adapter with the communications port of the corresponding machine. Currently available mounts for such adapters include mounts that are integrally molded with the casing of the adapter. Although such mounts are useful, their utility is strictly limited to use with that particular adapter. This is undesirable because the computer operator is unable to change adapters or add accessories to the existing adapter, because the mount is integrally formed with the adapter.
Thus, there exists a need for a relatively inexpensive, reliable, and convenient accessory amount capable of accommodating a variety of accessories. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this and other needs.